Chaotic Dancing
by LesxMiserables
Summary: When Sakura a famed dancer loses her dance partner in a tragic accident. Who will be there to bring her hope to dance once again. SS and ET


Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captor Sakura cries  
  
A/N- This is my first CCS fanfic, Enjoy!

* * *

Danser Chaotique  
  
'I strive for perfection, I needed to get every step right, dancing was my life, dancing was my oxygen. Dancing made me feel as if I could fly to the moon and back. I was blessed with the gift dance, I had the best dance partner, he was my boyfriend for 5 years, he was my pillow to lean on, and he was everything I wasn't. I was stubborn, foolish, inconsiderate, idiotic, and I killed him. Everything went down a year ago I had an emergency I fractured my foot and was sent to the hospital, Mitsuo didn't know what was happening he thought I was in a near death situation so he drove of to the hospital, he made it to the hospital but not in the way I wanted him to show up. Mitsuo showed up on a stretcher with a bloody blanket on him, I ran over to him with my fractured foot he was up for surgery. I waited yet again, but he never came out he had died, he had been killed by a car jacker he had left me in this scary world to fend for myself, I was engaged to him we were supposed to live together, we were supposed to be happy together. Both of us didn't make it to the recital that night, ever since his death I gave up on dancing. I had gone through a hard depression I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I only stared out into space, and I blamed myself for his death. I was emitted into a hospital and hooked onto an IV, my friend Tomoyo had helped me get a psychologist after 5 months in the hospital I was finally checked out. Since then dancing was gone, Tomoyo had offered me a job at her company I accepted, I was running away from the 2 things I loved dearly. One was gone and I could never get it back, while the other one was still there I just refused to believe it was still an option for me. Ever since then I was never the same and I knew it, I just tried to put on the smile, the same smile I put on everyday, Tomoyo knew it was a fake smile she could see right through me she told me I wasn't the cause of Matsuo death, she told me to be strong'  
  
" Sakura, lets go out to lunch I just finished my papers, I'm free for the rest of the day" said Tomoyo  
"Ok let me just get my jacket, I'll meet you in the lobby" replied Sakura  
  
"You know Sakura, I really think you should go back to dancing, it would help you" said Tomoyo  
"I gave up on dancing there's nothing now that can make me go back to dancing I put that in the past" replied Sakura as she and Tomoyo walked down the crowded street to the cafe. "Then you don't want to go to your niece's school dance recital tomorrow?" said Tomoyo with a smile plaster on her face "What she has a recital tomorrow?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded yes "Of course I would go she's my niece! Why didn't you tell me earlier I could have bought a present for her!" said Sakura  
  
"Oh don't worry that's why I finished everything today so we could go buy her a present" said Tomoyo, "I can't wait to see her perform she is going to be the star of the whole show" said Sakura as she and Tomoyo entered the cafe and sat down in one of the tables. "What would you like today" asked the Waitress  
"Cold milk tea and Black coffee, to go" said Tomoyo "I'll call you when your drink is done and pay at the counter" said the waitress as she walked away to fetch the drinks. "I don't get why you like Black coffee I think it taste nasty, its to strong for me" said Sakura "Well that's how I get my papers done" said Tomoyo  
  
"So are we going to shop for something to wear to the recital?" asked Sakura " Of course we are, we could go to the new store called Chaste" said Tomoyo. "Drinks ready!" screamed the waitress, "I'll get it Sakura meet me outside" said Tomoyo as she ran up to the counter to pay for the drinks.  
  
"So where should we go first?" asked Tomoyo as she handed Sakura her drink, "Thanks, lets go buy a present for Ayumi first" said Sakura.  
  
2 hours later  
"This is so cute I bet you Ayumi is going to like it" said Sakura indicating a teddy bear, Sakura took the bear off the shelf and went to the cashier to pay for the bear  
  
"So we bought clothes, and a present for Ayumi already anything else?" asked Tomoyo, "Nope that it, so her recital is tomorrow at 6 pm at Sin Clair Auditorium?" Said Sakura," Yup, do you need a ride for tomorrow" asked Tomoyo "No I can manage" said Sakura  
  
"Ok Sakura see you tomorrow and have a safe trip home!" said Tomoyo as she entered her car and drove off  
  
' Today I had fun, I needed it' thought Sakura as she entered her apartment building and went to her mail box, she grabbed her mail and headed up for her apartment. Sakura quickly went into her room and grabbed her pajamas and headed for the shower she came out 35 minutes later all clean she headed to her kitchen table to look at her mail she saw a big white envelope mailed from Chartreuse Steps the dance company she used to work with. Sakura quickly grabbed the envelope and ran to the trash can. "Why am I throwing this out?" she asked herself as she walked to her couch with the envelope in her hand.  
  
She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a packet. The letter read  
  
_Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
This year at Chartreuse Steps there is going to be a fund raiser recital.The recital contributes to young dancers who have fallen ill with a disease and would like to fulfill their dreams to be a dancer. Dancer all around the world will take part in the recital. We would be honored if you would come back to Chartreuse Steps and perform for us. You are a talented dancer that brings hope to both the young and old. Due to last years occurrence's you have said that you want to quit Chartreuse Steps, the people at Chartreuse Steps were devastated for both losses. We would enjoy your company on the recital that will show on November 25 two months from now. You are to have a dance partner if you decide to be a part of the dance. If you are unable to find a dance partner we people are Chartreuse Steps would be honored to help you. We hope that you will attend this recital please respond to us in 5 days or less.  
  
Contact number 347-xxx-xxxx  
  
Signed,  
Vivian Kuroda  
  
_Sakura read the letter at least 3 time and at last finally put it down. She didn't want to think about dancing now so she headed for her bedroom and fell a sleep.  
  
Sakura awoke to a beautiful day, birds chirping, and the smell of the city that managed to pull her away from her suburban home. Sakura got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.  
  
She went back into her bedroom and changed into sweats. after grabbing a piece of toast she headed out of her apartment building and went for a jog. She went to the park and remembered that her first date with Matsuo was at this park they had gone to have a picnic. Sakura sat down on the bench ' What would Matsuo have wanted me to do, if he had been there when I had gotten the letter, he would have wanted me to go but people don't understand without him I cant dance even if I get another dance partner it could never be the same' thought Sakura  
  
Sakura headed back to her apartment and tried to finish her paper work but as hard as she tried to finish it all she thought off was dancing. Sakura shook the thought out of her head. She looked at the clock, which read 5 pm.' Well I better get ready for the recital' thought Sakura as she headed for the shower. After her shower Sakura got dressed in a light pink dress with knee high boots, she grabbed her purse and gift for Ayumi and headed out of her apartment. She grabbed a taxi and headed over to Sin Clair auditorium. When she got there she spotted Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" said Sakura taking a seat next to her, "Hey Sakura your just on time the recitals starting" replied Tomoyo, Sakura was amazed when the curtains opened and Ayumi was twirling around the stage, a whole bunch of little kids on stage jumped into the air and landed perfectly on their feet. A whole bunch of flash backs flooded into Sakura's mind, she remembered how much fun she had dancing. When it came up to Ayumi's solo, Ayumi jumped into the air and landed on her feet with a twirl, she continued her solo with little steps and then a spin. Sakura couldn't have been more proud, she was the one who introduced Ayumi to dance at the age of 5 Ayumi was the youngest child to have been accepted into Chartreuse Steps. The recital ended and the crowd stood up and applauded.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo then headed backstage to see Ayumi. "Ayumi you did great!" said Sakura, "Yea you were the star of the show" said Tomoyo, "Auntie Saku and Tomo!" said Ayumi as she hugged both of her aunts. "Here this is for you Ayumi" said Sakura as she handed Ayumi the big teddy bear. Ayumi took the bear and hugged it "Thank you Auntie Saku!" said Ayumi "I made you a dress" said Tomoyo as she handed Ayumi a gift bag.  
  
Sakura's apartment  
  
' Ayumi did wonderful tonight, she really reminded me how much fun dancing was' thought Sakura  
' About the Chartreuse Step fundraiser recital I have decided............'

* * *

A/N- Not much of a cliff hanger but I tried...... I had a fun time writing the story! Hope you enjoyed it too! Ok so maybe the car jacker thingy was corny I was laughing too....  
  
To the Readers- Do you think I should continue to write more? Tell me what you think ! Review !


End file.
